


(The Infamous) Drunken Airmen Orgy

by persepolis130



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Humor, M/M, Orgy, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Humor, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persepolis130/pseuds/persepolis130
Summary: PWP for anon's request:The airmen + Thom. Drunken orgy. Bonus points for smashed!Rook and Disapproving!Thom."Bastion only knew how strong that fucking Ke-Han wine was, and all the whores had gone home..."This takes place shortly after th'Esar's ball, before Rook and Thom know they're related.





	(The Infamous) Drunken Airmen Orgy

Bastion only knew how strong that fucking Ke-Han wine was, and all the whores had gone home, so we had to take matters into our own hands. Shit happens, you know?

Only shit didn't usually happen with a fucking intruder in our midst.

"Well, if it ain't the littlest professor," I said, managing to keep the sneer in my voice despite the drink.

"I'm sorry, but I heard the noise, and-- what in _bastion's name_ is going on here?" he demanded, looking horrified as he surveyed the proceedings of the common room. And it wasn't Madeline's papier-mâché breasts that made his eyes widen. 

"What, you ain't never seen an orgy before?" I asked.

Balfour made a noise and pulled my head back between his legs. Maybe he didn't have girl parts down there after all, but he sure sounded like a whore when you licked him just right. Sort of tasted like one, too.

Next to me, Niall was draped over Jeannot with a hand behind his head, kissing him hard and fierce. Jeannot's leg rubbed up against Adamo, who was doing something to Ace's toes you had to pay extra for at the 'Fans. Ace had both his hands down his pants and his head thrown back, making these soft little moans as he sucked on Evariste's fingers. 

I always knew that whoreson was screwed up. Why the _fuck_ did he still have pants on?

"I only meant--" the professor began.

"And then he said to the whore," Magoughin announced from the couch, "he said, 'With breasts like those, who needs watermelons?'"

Compagnon laughed, or at least tried to, but it was pretty hard to do with his ass that far up in the air and Magoughin carrying on with that that kind of rhythm. If Compagnon didn't end up smothered in the cushions before the night was over, he was going to be too sore to ride for a fucking week. I didn't feel too bad for him though, seeing as how it was his laughing like a whore and taking his shirt off that got this whole thing started in the first place. 

Seemed when he was drunk, Niall couldn't keep his hands off a naked chest, breasts or no.

Not that I disapproved of the current arrangement. In fact, I liked Balfour a whole lot better like this. After I sobered the fuck up, I might just--

"What I mean to say is that this is highly irregular," the proper little 'Versity shit told me. I'd almost forgot he was still standing there on account of the way Balfour was grabbing at the back of my neck, the blunt ends of his fingernails digging into my skin real sweet-like.

"There," he gasped, rocking his hips to meet my mouth, " _there!_ "

As nice as it was though, I didn't want the fun to be over too soon, so I backed off. Balfour groaned and reached blindly for the wine bottle he'd stuck under the end table.

I looked up at the professor and licked my lips.

"Care to join in?" I asked.

His face went so red, I think he invented a brand new color. 

I was about to point it out when someone started pounding on the piano so loud I couldn't hardly think, much less talk. I looked over, ready to beat the shit out of whichever son-of-a had stifled the noises Merritt was making on account of Evariste's tongue doing nice things to his freckled backside over top the footstool. Turned out it was just Raphael with Ivory slamming him up against the keys, though, so it wouldn't've hardly been worth it. 

Balfour pulled me back down by the neck, and I managed to get him twisted around so I could suck him off with a good view of the way Niall was licking a pattern across Jeannot's stomach. It was a bastion-blessed turn-on the way Jeannot shuddered every time Niall passed over his nipple.

"Oh _Rooook_ ," Balfour moaned. The bottle slipped from his fingers.

I laughed and took him all the way down my throat.

Then that fucking show-off Luvander had to go and get loud, thinking he had a right to scream just because Ghislain had got him pressed up against the wall with his tongue in his ear and a hand gripped like steel around his cock. You'd think he was the only one who'd drank his weight in alcohol tonight, the way he was carrying on. 

It fucking pissed me off.

"I'll be back," I told Balfour, popping him out of my mouth. "Keep that warm for me."

He whimpered and grabbed at my arm, but Luvander wouldn't stop fucking _screaming_ , so I had no choice but to take care of it. I wrapped Balfour's fingers around his own self, all nice and slippery with my spit, and pumped them up and down a couple times to give him the right idea.

I hadn't so much as stood up proper-like before Adamo abandoned whatever horseshit attachment he'd developed to Ace's feet and latched onto Balfour like a babe to the teat. Balfour started gasping like the whore I was feeling pretty convinced he was, and it distracted me so much, I bumped straight into the fucking professor.

He gaped at me like he'd never come face-to-face with a bare-ass naked man before, the sorry excuse for a Mollyrat fuck-up.

Luvander was still screaming his lungs out, and I was still planning on beating his fucking face in, but I just couldn't pass this one up.

"Care to lend a hand?" I asked. "Or, you know, a mouth?"

The professor shook his head, looking shell-shocked. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you…"

I gave him a grin with a few too many teeth to be mistaken for friendliness, and looked down.

Now I ain't in the habit of putting myself on display for any old body, but when I did, it was fucking impressive. And even with Raphael's ass banging on the piano and Luvander screaming bloody murder, I was still at full attention, and there wasn't nobody in that room-- not even Ghislain, who had a build like a fucking carthorse-- could put me to shame. 

"So?" I asked.

"Ah," he said, and licked his lips.

Before I could blink, he was on his knees, his fingers gripping at my hips real tight, and the tip of my cock disappearing between his lips. I knew I'd get a charge out of putting the bastard in his place, but not this much-- I just about hit the roof.

He blew like a fucking _pro_.

I tried not to let on how much I was enjoying him, but when you get service that good, you can't hardly keep quiet about it. I squeezed my eyes shut and stifled a groan. He was a wolf in court ladies' clothing, this one. I wondered just how many times he'd done this very thing in Molly before he'd got all them fancy manners at the 'Versity.

Wasn't nobody could do it this good without a whole lotta fucking practice.

I took a shaky breath and managed, "Yeah, you like that, don't you? You're finally back where you belong, huh? And ain't you just in _heaven_ on your knees, sucking--"

But right then he moaned, and the vibrations made my whole body shake something powerful, and I forgot what I was saying. I forgot everything but the heat of his mouth, the twist of his tongue on the upstroke and press of his chin against my balls on the down. I grabbed the back of his neck and held him there, tight against me, and wondered if he'd choke.

He didn't. When I pried my eyelids open and looked down at him, he was looking back up at me with those big green eyes like this was a dream come-fucking-true. I showed him all my teeth, but it wasn't a smile.

I should've known the brat had a couple tricks up his sleeve, though. Because out of nowhere he pulled back and did something incredible with his tongue, threw in the lightest nip of teeth, and had me all but losing it down his throat. I gritted my teeth, and his eyes narrowed like he had me right where he wanted me.

I'd never known anyone could look so fucking _superior_ with a cock shoved down his throat.

That ruined the whole thing for me, and I yanked myself out of his mouth and him up from the floor. 

He winced. "What are--"

The buttons on his pants opened nice and easy, and I had my hand down inside before the little shit even knew what I was doing. He gasped and tried to pull my hand out, but there wasn't much chance of that. I got a real good hold on him, my other hand fisted in his shirt just in case he tried to escape, and started going at it. 

It wasn't three pulls, and he made this noise like he was gagging, and my hand was warm and sticky.

He stared at me, face flushed and mouth open like the idiot we all knew he was.

"You're pathetic," I told him.

His eyes widened, and he wrenched himself out of my grasp and made for the door, almost falling over his own two feet in the process. 

"Report _that_ to th'Esar," I muttered, and turned back toward the rest of the boys to see what other action there was to be found on this fine night. 

The room was quiet again, or at least as quiet as it could be with the festivities still going full-swing. Ivory had Raphael on his back on top of the piano, head tilted back so his dark hair brushed the keys, his neck bared like a sacrifice. 

Evariste sat on the footstool and watched, one hand wrapped around a wine glass, and the other wrapped around something further down.

Adamo'd moved to a chair and had Ace-- who'd finally lost his pants-- squirming in his lap with Merritt between his knees. He was saying something, his voice low and deep, and I stepped over Niall and Jeannot, who were smiling and kissing each other's fingers like a couple of real Cindys, to catch it.

"…now run your hand up his thigh… good… now, your hands in his hair, Ace… and use your tongue-- _slowly_! Good…"

What, those shit-for-brains sons-of-a wanted to be ordered around even now? Not me, that was for damn sure. Anyway, it was too fucking much red hair in one place, so I looked for Balfour. I was feeling pretty keyed-up after the professor, and the two of us had unfinished business.

He was gone from our spot on the floor. Ghislain and Luvander were gone too.

Magoughin and Compagnon were still on the couch, though now Magoughin was lying back, with Compagnon riding him like he was Spiridon. Well, he was about as fucking big.

"Have I told you the one about the whore with three nipples?" Magoughin asked.

I'd heard that one weeks ago, so I ignored it. 

On the pile of uniforms we'd made behind the couch when we stripped, I found Balfour laid out with Luvander and Ghislain. Ghislain was tipping his head up to give him more wine, and he sucked at the neck of the bottle like I was about to have him sucking on my--

"Rook," said Luvander. "Fancy meeting _you_ here."

"Shove it," I said, feeling pretty annoyed with him still for all the screaming. "You got something of mine, and I want it back."

He laughed and slid up between Balfour's thighs. Balfour moaned and arched his back. Wine leaked out the corner of his mouth and down his neck, pooling at his collarbone. Ghislain chuckled and bent down to lick it off.

I pulled the bottle from his hand and downed the rest of it. 

_Damn_ , that was good wine!

When I looked back down, Luvander was kneeling and pressing Balfour's knees to his chest, about to help himself to what I'd fucking _earned_ without so much as a please. I saw red. Did he think I'd had my mouth on Balfour all damn night just to fucking hand him over? 

I grabbed Luvander by the shoulders and hauled the bastard off. He squawked like somebody's offended aunt, and I tossed him against Ghislain out of pure spite. They hit skin to skin with a satisfying smack.

"If you even _think_ you can--" I started in on him, but I didn't have to finish. He was already swapping spit with Ghislain like Balfour didn't even exist.

Some people needed to get their fucking priorities straight.

"Come on," I told Balfour, and grabbed his hand. He wobbled like a doll when I pulled him to his feet, or a new recruit with a bad case of Civ Legs, but I wasn't going to leave him here for another of these rat bastards to steal. He was all wiry muscle but thinner than most whores, so it wasn't like it was a challenge to throw him over my shoulder, even liquored-up as I was.

I had the perfect spot to take him.

The professor was hiding behind his sad little curtain like it could protect him from wanting me so bad it made him come in his pants, the fucking Cindy. I plopped Balfour down right onto his couch, half onto _him_ because he was sitting on the stupid thing with his head in his hands looking like the world was about to come to an end.

He graced us with a few words I was pretty sure they didn't teach over at the 'Versity.

"Happy fucking birthday," I told him.

"Is it your birthday?" Balfour slurred, patting him on the shoulder. "I didn't know!"

"Yeah," I said as the professor made noises like he had a mouse trapped in his throat, "he just turned thirteen. Give the birthday boy a kiss, would you?"

If he thought he was going to hold off Balfour's drunken birthday tidings, he was wrong as a virgin whore. I got myself a good laugh watching him bat at Balfour's hands and try to explain his way out of it, as if Balfour could be swayed by reason. Like he even remembered the whole "birthday" thing anymore anyway, the lush. 

"Mmph!" the professor protested when their lips hit.

That's about where I stopped laughing though, 'cause there was Balfour-- who I'd as good as decided to keep as my own-- naked as the day he was born and mashing tongues with that prissy snotnose like there wasn't no tomorrow. And the professor wasn't putting up any sort of a fight anymore. He was letting Balfour wrap his arms around his neck and press him back against the cushions. It was like I wasn't even there.

I didn't like it.

I didn't like it one fucking bit. 

"Change of plans," I announced, and climbed onto the couch with them. Balfour's back was smooth and warm as I slid my hands over it, and he went right on kissing the professor. The kid probably hadn't had two seconds of action since he left Molly, and he was lapping it up like a thirsty dog. He didn't bat an eye when I pulled his pants open and pulled him out of 'em. 

One thing I'd learned about the professor was not to go and assume you had him figured out, because as soon as you did, he went and changed things up. You might think he was all uptight 'cause he didn't have any way to drum himself up a decent bit of fun, but you'd be wrong. I didn't get a good feel on him before because it'd went so quick, but I should've guessed by the size of his hands.

He was fucking _hung_.

Not so well as yours truly-- 'cause like I said, who was?-- but enough to get a body screaming good and loud if he ever put the damn thing to any sort of use. Which, considering the noises he was making with me barely touching it, wasn't too likely.

Of course he did have Balfour all over him too, and I could vouch for that being the sort of thing that got you going. 

Speaking of which, I'd had about enough of this fucking toying around. That last bit of wine was about to hit me good and hard, and I was all for taking care of business while I still had a chance of remembering it in the morning. Between Balfour and me, I figured _one_ of us should.

The professor made this sort of squeak of protest when I let him go, and he tilted his hips to meet Balfour's. Tough luck for him; I'd already pulled Balfour up, spread his thighs nice and sweet, and was bending my head down to smooth the way with my tongue. Balfour squirmed and pressed his ass back against me, making these whimpering noises into the professor's mouth, and after about ten seconds I figured he was ready enough. 

"Bastion _fuck_ ," I moaned, sinking in good and deep. 

Now, there was no one could give me a ride to rival my Have, but Balfour was smooth as fucking cream. You couldn't _pay_ for this good a time, no matter how much coin you shelled out. I was seeing my way toward getting him in my bed permanent-like after this, sure as dragonfire. 

Seeing as how I was pretty well tanked and Balfour was the sweetest little whore I ever fucked, not to mention the Cindy under him with a real nice cock making all sorts of excitable noises, the whole process didn't last too long. I might've been annoyed at how quick it was over if I wasn't too busy gasping and trembling, riding fucking _waves_ of bliss. Left me feeling _real_ good too, nice and drowsy the way I liked, and I slid off Balfour onto the couch cushions, ready for a long, hard sleep. 

The next thing I knew, something loud as fuck was screeching in my ear like an air-raid siren. 

"Bastion!" it howled. "Where are my _clothes_? ROOK! _Where are my clothes?!_ "

I reached for a cushion to either put over my ears or throw at Balfour, whichever seemed easiest. My head was _killing_ me. Turned out what I was curled up against wasn't no cushion, though. It was the damn professor. 

"Mmm," he hummed in his sleep, and wrapped an arm around me. 

"Morning, sweetheart," I said, and stuck my tongue in his ear. 

And then I was laughing my aching head off because the shit-for-brains was falling off his own damn couch. 

I probably shouldn't've been in such a good mood. I mean, here I was bare-assed and hung-over in the middle of the fucking Airman on a couch that smelled like a whole lot of pillow-biting. Balfour was screaming fit to bust my eardrums, and the professor was laid out on the floor looking like he wished he could rip his own brain out to keep from remembering all them favors I'd done him last night. But I didn't care. I knew things would go my way in the end.

I had it all planned out.

Say what you wanted about the Ke-Han, but their wine was fucking top notch. And I knew _just_ where to get me some more…

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted in 2009 (where does the time go!?) on LiveJournal.


End file.
